Where Oh Where Has Our Mistress Gone?
by TumbleMuffin
Summary: Many young women in the United States, including Anne, have mysteriously disappeared. It's time for the Rovers to come to the rescue. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: All original Road Rovers characters are the property of Warner Bros

**Disclaimer:**** All original Road Rovers characters are the property of Warner Bros. The characters Anne, Buddy, Collette, Dimitri, Hans, and Frizzy (the young rovers) belong to me. The parents of the young rovers are also characters that I have created and they belong to me as well.**

**Where Oh Where Has Our Mistress Gone?**

It was a busy day at Road Rover Mission Control. The Rovers were putting the finishing touches on the welcoming party they were going to throw for their nephews and nieces who were arriving that day to start Road Rover training. Hunter and Colleen were preparing the children's rooms, Shag was preparing the food, and Blitz, Exile, and their newest teammate Anne were putting up the rest of the decorations. All of a sudden the Master's voice came over the intercom. "Rovers report to the briefing room" he said "our guests have arrived".

"All right! They're here!" Blitz and Exile said excitedly as they headed for the briefing room.

"Hey wait for me!" Anne laughed as she hurried after them.

When Anne entered the briefing room she saw the newly transdogmafied relatives of the Road Rovers. The newcomers' group contained Hunter's nephew Buddy and his mother Missy, Colleen's niece Collette and her parents, Blitz's nephew Hans and his mother Isabella, Exile's nephew Dimitri and his parents, and Shag's nephew Frizzy and his parents.

After the introductions had been completed Collette said "Aunt Colleen look at what I can do"! She then began doing a long routine of martial arts kicks and punches.

"Good job Love you're getting better" Colleen praised her.

"Thanks I've been practicing" Collette responded.

After Collette was finished with her routine Dimitri said "I am wondering if the rest of us have any powers".

The other children weren't sure so they spent a few minutes experimenting. When they were done they had found that they all had the same powers as the Rover that was their relative. However some of them did not have as much control over their power.

"Oh well I guess that's what our training is for" said Buddy as he picked himself off of the floor after a bad stop from using his super-speed.

"Yes it is" agreed Hunter. Then he addressed everyone. "I'm sure you're tired of standing around so let's move this party to a more comfortable room".

The Rovers and their family members spent the next several hours visiting with each other. When it got close to dinner time the parents announced that it was time for them to go. They hugged the Rovers and their children good-bye and after some final "I love you's" and "be good's" they transdogmafied and left.

As they were doing this Anne stepped into another transdogmafier like machine and came out in her true form which was that of a wheelchair bound young woman.

"I have to work at the shelter tomorrow so I should go too" she said. Then she wheeled herself into a nearby elevator. "Bye! See you later!" she called as the doors closed.

While the Rovers were having their reunion their arch enemy General Parvo was in his new hide out plotting. "I'm telling you Groomer" he said to his female assistant "this new device of mine is guaranteed to rid us of our Rover problem".

"Yes General" Groomer agreed looking at the giant ray gun. "But how are you going to get the Rovers here"?

"You'll see Groomer" Parvo said "you'll see".

Several days later Anne was at her local mall. She had a few days off and planned to spend those days with the Rovers. But first she wanted to get the young Rovers some ''welcome to the team'' presents.

She was in the bookstore looking for a book for Dimitri when suddenly the lights went out. A moment later Anne felt a hand grab her arm and she quickly broke free. Unfortunately with the lights out she did not know how to get to safety. She felt another hand get a hold of the chain of the amulet around her neck and pull it off. Then she felt her chair being lifted into the air and she was carried out of the mall. When she was outside Anne saw that her attackers had been cano-mutants.

"I need help" Anne thought quickly hoping to summon the silver wolf who would sometimes come to her aide. But as the cano-mutants loaded her into their ship she realized that the wolf wasn't coming.

Back inside the bookstore Anne's amulet was glowing. A moment later the wolf showed up. He looked around the store for Anne but could not find her. Unable to do anything but unwilling to leave he lay down next to the amulet and waited for help to arrive.

Luckily the wolf did not have too long to wait. An hour after Anne had disappeared the Master called the Rovers to the briefing room. "Rovers I have disturbing news" he said. "Several news stations have just reported the disappearances of many young women in the United States".

The Rovers gasped in horror. "That is awful" said Exile "those poor girls".

The other Rovers nodded in agreement. Then suddenly Hunter turned to the Master. "Master" he said "why isn't Anne here"?

"I don't know Hunter" the Master replied. "I tried to contact her but couldn't find her. However one of the places where some women were taken was a mall near her home so I'm worried".

"So will someone tell me why we're still here" Blitz said all of a sudden. "If there are women out there who need help we should be out looking for them. Especially since one of them could be Anne".

"For once I agree with Blitz" said Colleen "we need to get moving".

"All right rovers lets hit the road!" Hunter yelled. At this command the Rovers all howled and headed to their plane.

It took several days but the Rovers went to each place where women had been reported missing. They questioned everyone they could but always got the same answer. Whoever had taken the women had made sure to turn off the power at each location first so no one had seen anything.

The only question the Rovers ended up getting an answer to was whether or not Anne had been taken. The Rovers got this answer when they went into the bookstore where Anne had been taken to question the staff. As they were talking a silver wolf appeared out of nowhere and dropped something at their feet.

"Bolshoi!" exclaimed Exile as he bent down to see what the wolf had dropped. "This is Comrade Anne's amulet"!

"And look the chain has been broken" said Hunter. "That must mean someone ripped it off her neck which means she didn't leave here voluntarily".

"She must have been taken by whoever kidnapped the other women" said Blitz. "Ach I can not wait to find those creeps so I can bite their tushies".

Meanwhile at Parvo's hide out Anne was sitting in a cell with several other young women.

_"I wonder what Parvo wants with_ _us_" she thought for the hundredth time. A minute later she finally got her answer.

"How have you ladies been enjoying your stay here?" asked Parvo as he appeared by the cell's bars.

"What do you want with us?" Anne asked sounding as brave as she could. "Why are we here"?

"You are here because you all match the description of someone I want to meet" Parvo replied.

"Who is that?" Anne snapped back.

"A new friend of the Road Rovers" Parvo replied evenly.

"If you want only one woman what are all of us doing here"?

"As I said before you all look like her" Parvo said "and unfortunately I am not sure which one of you she is".

"You can't keep us here you know" Anne said in response to this "people will be looking for us".

"That's right" said another woman "I bet the police are looking for us right now".

"Yeah" said a third "and if the police don't find us the Road Rovers will come even if you don't have their friend".

At this Parvo smiled evilly. "That" he said "is exactly what I'm counting on".

Several weeks later the Rovers were still trying to locate Anne and the other missing women. Every day they went out searching and every night they returned disappointed. Seeing their relatives upset the younger Rovers began to talk about the case among themselves.

"I wish there was a way we could help" Buddy said.

"Hey maybe there is!" said Hans. "Let's sneak on board the plane the next time the grown-ups leave. I bet we could help them find clues that will lead them to the women".

"I don't know" Buddy said hesitantly. "We're not supposed to go on missions. The grown-ups and the Master say we're too young".

"We would be fine" Hans insisted "we do have super-powers after all".

This convinced the others who agreed to the plan on the spot. However it took a few more minutes to convince Buddy. A short while later the Rovers took off for another search session unaware that they were bringing five stowaways with them.

Later that evening the Rovers were finally ready to head home after another unsuccessful search. Exile was turning the plane around when Hunter suddenly said "Wait Exile there seems to be trouble on the ground". When the Rovers were on the ground they saw that two cano-mutants were attempting to kidnap a young woman.

"Hey let her go!" Hunter yelled.

Startled the cano-mutants released the woman who immediately took off running. Angry about losing their victim the cano-mutants charged at the Rovers. However, before they could do anything, Blitz leaped at them and bit each of them on the rear end.

"That's for messing with innocent women!" he yelled at the now retreating cano-mutants.

"Hey we better follow those two" Hunter said seeing the cano-mutants getting into their plane. As the Rovers ran back to their plane they just missed seeing the young Rovers duck back inside it.

Sometime later the Rovers and the cano-mutants arrived at General Parvo's hide out. Being careful not to be seen the Rovers followed the cano-mutants inside. A few paces behind the Rovers came the young Rovers who were making sure to be extra well hidden.

Once they were inside the Rovers decided to keep following the cano-mutants. The young Rovers heard this and decided to head in the opposite direction.

The adult Rovers were the first to find the missing women. However as they were getting ready to open the cell they heard footsteps coming up behind them and a moment later a voice.

"I'm so glad you Rovers are here" General Parvo said.

"Why did you kidnap these women Parvo?" Hunter asked angrily.

"To lead you mutts here of course" the villain replied. "The fact that I could also be capturing Shepard's apprentice was just a happy bonus".

"Apprentice?" all the Rovers asked quizzically.

"Don't play dumb with me" snapped Parvo. "Of course your new friend is Shepard's apprentice. Why else would he add a human to your team"? Then he smiled evilly. "Of course none of that will matter soon. I now have you mutts and Shepard's apprentice will be here soon looking for you if she isn't here already".

"You won't get away with this plan" said Hunter unconcerned. "We'll beat you just like always".

"I beg to differ" said Parvo. Then he yelled down the hall "Bring in my new toy I'm ready to show it to the Rovers"!

In response to his command four cano-mutants came down the hall pushing an enormous ray gun.

"I would not have predicted this" said Hunter beginning to look worried. "What a bummer".

By this time Parvo had activated the ray gun. "Say good-bye Rovers" he sneered as he prepared to fire the weapon. Seeing that they had no other choice the Rovers turned and began to run down the hall.

"After them!" Parvo yelled to his cano-mutants who began to push the ray gun, with Parvo on top, after the Rovers.

For several minutes the Rovers ran through the halls of the hide out trying to avoid the blasts from the ray gun. Finally they found themselves in a hallway with doors on both sides. A second later Parvo was there as well. As he fired the ray gun the Rovers dove through the closest door barely missing being hit by the ray beam.

Inside their temporary hiding place the Rovers quickly barricaded the door hoping to slow Parvo down.

"What are we going to do now 'Untie?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know" Hunter replied. Then he turned to a corner of the room where there was a stack of boxes. "Shh" he said to the others "I hear something".

All the Rovers stopped talking and listened. A few seconds later Exile said "I hear something too". Then he walked over to the boxes. "Come out here" he commanded "or I will come after you".

After he gave this command all the Rovers gasped in surprise because coming out from behind the boxes were the young Rovers.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked sternly.

"Please don't be mad Sir" said Collette "we only wanted to help".

"You should have helped by staying behind like you were told" Hunter said just as sternly. Then a loud bang made him turn around. "Oh great" he muttered "they're breaking through".

"What are we going to do?" Colleen asked again.

Before anyone could answer Frizzy quickly applied some make up to Collette's light-brown fur to make it red and explained his plan to the Rovers.

"All right everyone" Hunter said when Frizzy had finished "let's do it".

When Parvo and the cano-mutants burst through the door they were very surprised by what they saw. The Rovers were nowhere in sight. Instead there was a group of cano-sapien puppies wearing the Rovers' uniform in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" Parvo demanded.

"What's the matter Parvo?" Buddy said doing his best to sound like his uncle. "Don't you recognize us"?

"The Road Rovers" Parvo said confused. "But what happened"?

"Your ray did hit us before we got in here" Buddy continued. "It just didn't work the way you expected". Then Buddy turned to Dimitri. "Exile I think its time to put these troublemakers in your Siberian deep freeze".

"With pleasure Hunter" Dimitri replied. As his eyes started to glow light-blue the real Exile stood up in his hiding place behind the villains and used his ice vision to freeze them in place.

Once the villains were taken care of Hunter told Shag to take the children back to their plane. He then had Blitz and Colleen free the women while he contacted the authorities and helped Exile watch their prisoners.

The next day the Rovers and Anne were all back at Road Rover Mission Control. The Master congratulated the Rovers on a job well done and welcomed Anne back to the team. Then he turned to Anne and said "I have been thinking about what you all have just told me and I like the idea of having an apprentice. Would you be interested in learning how to run things here"?

"Yes" said Anne "I want to be as much help as possible".

"Good then that's settled" said the Master. He then addressed the young Rovers. "I am very pleased with the other Rovers" he said "but I am not as pleased with you. While you did end up being helpful on the mission the fact remains that you should not have been there because you were told you were too young".

"Yes Master" the young Rovers replied miserably.

"I have decided to give you another chance to prove your trustworthiness" the Master continued. "However that chance does not start for two weeks because I believe that's how long you will be grounded".

"That's correct Master" the older Rovers confirmed.

"Oh man that stinks!" the young Rovers complained.

Anne smiled as she listened to this conversation_. "Those pups will make a fine team one day" _she thought_. "But they've still got a lot to learn"_.


End file.
